In general terms, window assemblies include a frame assembly that operably supports a piece of glass. One common type of window assembly is a casement window assembly that is often found in commercial and residential applications. A casement window assembly generally includes a frame assembly and a window assembly. The window assembly is operably connected to the frame assembly such that it can be moved between an open position and a closed position. The frame assembly normally supports a window operator that typically includes a rotary assembly having a spindle. A rotary handle is mated to the spindle such that the handle extends outward from the window assembly. Rotation of the spindle through actuation of the rotary handle moves arms of the window operator that are connected to the window assembly to move the window assembly between the open and closed positions.
Typically, the rotary handle remains fixed to the spindle with which it is mated. Thus, the handle remains in a position extended away from the window assembly. One disadvantage of this position is that the protruding handle creates a hazard. For example, an individual walking in the vicinity of the window assembly may inadvertently come into contact with the protruding handle causing injury or damaging the clothing of the individual. Another disadvantage of this protruding handle is the potential of the handle interfering with window treatments and accessories, such as drapes, blinds, and shades. The protruding handle may interfere with the path of travel of these window treatments. Yet another disadvantage of the traditional rotary handle is the unpleasant aesthetic quality of a handle protruding from the window assembly. Thus, it would be desirable to have a handle that would provide better functionality and a more aesthetically pleasing look to the window assembly when the handle is not in use.
The operator of the present invention is designed to solve these and other related problems.